girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-10-27 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/125829.html UH... ...ouch?]" --Higgs Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- God, I know its contrarian, but I think Zola looks pitiable. All that work and cleverness and still no more of a clue than Cher Horowitz. --Rej ¤¤? 02:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) But Higgs is the unstoppable one. Agathahetrodyne 03:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I doubt Zeetha is out because we won't have much of a window into the mystery of Skifander without her. That is, unless Higgs knows enough about it to fill in the holes? We don't know exactly how far his knowledge spans. But what concerns me is whether the "ouch?" contains a note of surprise that he's been actually mortally wounded, or if it's more of an "oh my, you put a minor but ultimately inconsequential dent in me" type of response. Madame Six Shooter 05:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am now wondering about the reality of these scenes. Remember, there is a kind of dope in the air around these characters. Each of them may well be in their on version of experiential reality that has nothing in common with what is actually happening. However, if it is real world, then we are about to learn the secret of Axel Higgs. Billy Catringer 05:58, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Higgs has had worse happen to him before remember when Dupree attacked him then a goose then he was shot , and he never said ouch then , but in the last four frames he was beating Zola then actually stopped when he had to say ouch, like he just realized he was hurt , Agathahetrodyne 08:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) What happened to his hat?? Elmegil 11:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Inconsistent art? Hey, it happens. --Mea v4 13:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- If Higgs is unstoppable what did he unstop? Well I finally figured out where we've seen Higgs before. And why he is particularly unstoppable. --Rej ¤¤? 12:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :How could you be sure that this was Higgs?-- 17:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't you notice? He is clearly in an un-stoppered situation. Billy Catringer 19:38, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Zactly! --Rej 21:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : I dunno, looks like that guy's just going with the flow. Zerogee 01:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Prime water skill! --Rej 22:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : So on the plus side: this would make him a Heterodyne minion, not a Heterodyne himself; it would explain how he might have some of the characteristics of a jaeger but not all of them since he hadn't had the draught; he would predate the castle and so it would know him...but why would it be surprised at his continued existence then? I'm also wondering, if this is him, is perhaps the relationship with Old Man Death reversed, and this is the poppa? (maybe I've been reading too much of the MAD page) Elmegil 01:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I got the impression the castle wasn't surprised he was still alive, just that he was there, specifically. Renidar 01:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : I like this theory a lot. Points I think it has in its favour are: (1) The figure does look a bit like a young Higgs, with facial hair just starting. (2) Higgs has detailed knowledge of old Heterodynes, sometimes with better recall than the castle itself. (3) Higgs knows the castle layout very well. (4) Higgs has super-human abilities similar to Jager attributes which result from Dyne water. (5) Higgs was hanging around in the Jager bar after being healed. (6) Little details like that in the drawing aren't usually random! Brrokk 07:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Category:Page-by-Page